Series Green Sick
by Aiden Ravelle
Summary: Ziggy is sick and the others need his help


Don't own Power Rangers or characters, etc.

Hope you enjoy, thanks for reading!

Ziggy never thought he'd have a real home with real friends. Growing up on the street with the cartels he learned one thing you never want to do is get sick. It could be hard to avoid with the lack of proper food and unsafe housing, but he always managed well. Even when he was sick, he knew he had to push through or else it could cause more danger to him.

Now that he's a ranger though, at first sign of sickness Dillon whisked Ziggy to the couch, put his hand on the back of his forehead to check for temperature, then wrapped him up in blankets. Even the others tried to help, Flynn making soup, Summer picking out movies for him to watch, and Scott fetching him medicine. Ziggy was unused to the attention but was glad to have friends worried about him.

"You're fever is really high," Dillon told him on the second day.

Pale-faced Ziggy had been a lot quieter since he started throwing up and just responded, "Yeah."

"There's been a disturbance in the security field," Dr. K announced through the speakers. Since Ziggy had gotten sick she had locked herself in the lab so she wouldn't catch it.

"On our way," Scott responded.

Ziggy tried to get up but Dillon pushed him back down, "No, you stay here. We can take care of it."

"But…" Ziggy started.

"He's right Ziggy, stay," Summer added as she climbed into the jeep.

Ziggy sat there drinking his broth for a few minutes before his worry started to consume him.

"Dr. K, how are they doing?" he stood and banged on the lab door.

"Operator Green, sit back down. The sooner you get healthy the better," she ordered, but she did put up the camera view on the TV in the garage.

It looked like the group could take the monster, now grown large and trampling over building, but soon it appeared they were getting their butts handed to them.

Ziggy had enough and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Dr. K questioned.

"They need help, just look at them."

"You aren't in a good enough shape to fight."

"Just let me try," he pleaded. She knew they needed any help they could get so she finally answered, "fine."

As he appeared on the scene Dillon snapped, "Ziggy, why are you here?"

"Just let me help," he told them, sending an attack flying toward the monster.

After a few minutes of fighting, Dillon suggested, "Let's form Valvemax Megazord."

Soon after they formed the megazord, the rangers heard, "Series Green, put your helmet back on, that is dangerous."

"I just need to..." Ziggy replied before his transmission was cut out. He held the helmet close like a bucket as he spilled the contents of his stomach.

After a minute, while Dillon did what he could piloting himself, Ziggy told him, "Sorry."

"It's ok man, just get yourself together."

Ziggy grabbed the controls and pushed all of his energy into defeating the giant. As it exploded, it knocked the Valvemax down, crashing into a long abandoned building.

"Guys?" the red ranger called after he and the other two exited their megazord.

Dillon climbed out of the fallen megazord, pulling an unconscious Ziggy out with him.

"Is he alright?" Flynn questioned.

"I think he hit his head," Dillon answered.

"That's why you wear helmets," Dr. K voiced through the morphers.

"Why did he take it off?" Summer asked.

"Needed a puke bucket," Dillon said shortly.

Scott shook his head and sighed, "Let's get him back."

"Hmm..?" Ziggy moaned as he slowly blinked his eyes open.

"Hey buddy," Dillon put his hand on Ziggy's arm.

"Where…" he went into a coughing fit, cutting off his question. As soon as he got the coughing under control he held is head in pain.

"You're in the hospital right now. They think you have a concussion, but with the flu on top of it, it was hard to tell. Plus we've not been able to keep you awake to fully check," Dillon knew that with most concussions they wanted the person to stay awake. They tried to wake Ziggy up but had been unsuccessful for the past few hours.

"Thank you," Ziggy said quietly.

"What for? Thank you for helping us out even though you were sick," Dillon mentioned, "Though Dr. K was not happy about the helmet."

"I've never had people care about me while I'm sick before. I'd always work through it and I'd still just go unnoticed in the cartels," he admitted, "It was safer that way because they'd think you were making excuses to not work a job."

"You've got a real family now," Dillon ruffled Ziggy's hair, "it's what we are here for." He laughed, "Even Dr. K wanted to leave her lab to come check on you."

Ziggy rested his head back down and stared up at the ceiling thinking off all of the coincidences that led him to have such a different, but happy life.


End file.
